Invaded
by TenPoisonCupcakes
Summary: When a young Russia is taken away from his sisters by Mongolia, China does his best to protect his new little friend! (It may be a one shot or may be more chapters / WARNINGS: Violence towards pre-teen)


Each crunch from their feet in the snow sent more shivers of agonising cold up and down their body as the three siblings trudged through the snow. They had unfortunately forgot to stock up on supplies.. Again.. Ukraine definitely couldn't get everything on her own despite being the eldest and she couldn't leave Belarus on her own either if she dragged Russia along.

So all three were walking back, Ukraine carrying a hefty pile of luckily, dry logs, Russia carrying a dead boar that he was very proud of killing with his bow and arrow and Belarus being the helpful little girl she was, held a bundle of safe-to-eat berries in her arms.

"Ahh, thank you, Russia and Bela... I don't know what I would've done without you, that would be too many trips for me and I would've been too exhausted to cook dinner..." she explained.

"I could've cooked it, big sister! Russia piped up.

"I'd help big brother..." Belarus added.

Ukraine could only let out a small chuckle, "Thank you, you two but I'm worried you may hurt yourself with the knives or the fire, but I'll make stew tonight with some of the bread we got, okay?"

"Yay!" Her younger siblings said excitedly in unison.

Ukraine was now fourteen, Russia; twelve and Belarus; ten. Ukraine was especially mature for her age to be sure she could take care of her younger siblings. Which meant making them clothes, getting food, medicine, shelter, warmth and so much more, even times the two decided to be reckless and she had to discipline them being as there was no parental figure.

"Nn.." Ukraine winced as the snow storm grew, looking back to her siblings who also struggled a little from the bite of the cold, "Come on, we'll be home soon," she said, beckoning them to hurry a little more so they wouldn't catch a sickness.

However, just as they all took another step in the snow, a shadow casted over them, a horse, multiple with men on them.

"Can I help you...?" Ukraine asked, standing firm as she knew not to trust a stranger and these men were carrying weapons... Soldiers? No.. They can't... Well not from their place at least.. Ukraine hadn't seen Russia, Belarus or even her own army wearing such uniforms before.

The three looked like helpless little mice against an army of hungry cats that lured over them. The one assumed to be the leader let his horse step forward and in response Russia and Belarus hid behind Ukraine nervously, though at the same time the only boy in the trio silently pulled out his bow and arrow but kept it hidden from sight.

The leader chuckled at them, but not too kindly.

"What helpless little children we have here... It has taken me a while to find you," he spoke up.

"To find us..? Who are you? Leave us alone, the snow is too strong to be talking here right now." she snapped.

"Well, Russia specifically."

Ukraine put her arm back to stand in front of Russia more defensively, "Leave us alone," she repeated.

"My what a tongue. I may need to cut it off." he snarled and the others laughed and though Ukraine forced herself to swallow the knot in her throat she still backed up a little more.

"Guide the boy over to me and I shall leave you and that other little rat be," he demanded and instantly Belarus hissed at him an aura emitting from such a young girl that was enough to even disturb the atmosphere to cause the horses to back away in fright.

"...Never. You have no business here, leave now," she ordered, keeping her stance firm but the group only laughed at her as Russia was quivering behind his older sisters back.

Speaking in another language, the leader ordered one soldier over to where the children were stood, instantly Ukraine tried to defend them but was instantly knocked out of the way to the floor, the next in the line was Russia and unfortunately for the soldier. A surge of rage at seeing his sister treated so carelessly shot through him and yanking an arrow from his quiver, he pulled it back in the bow and shot him in the shoulder with it.

This was a shock to everyone, even Belarus, even Russia himself. Watching as the soldier screamed in pain, holding onto the arrow launched into his shoulder.

"Y-You little-"

Russia didn't take a second chance to point another arrow at the soldiers, "I-I wont hesitate to hit another!" he snapped, trying to stay firm as he spoke but the treble in his voice proved otherwise. All of the soldiers had swords not arrows, albiet sharp swords... But Russia would inflict a wound further from them and they wouldn't get close.

Another soldier stepped forward, or more ran towards him and there went another arrow into the mans arm, soon they were charging in singles and unfortunately, the panic and overwhelm to avoid the sharp hits of swords were becoming far too much for him and he let his guard down when he heard his sisters scream his name and suddenly felt agony spread over his neck.

Dropping his weapon instantly and covering his neck, the tattered scarf now fell from it's original place and the boy dropped on his knees, unable to emit anything other than chokes for air and gurgled coughs from the crimson liquid that filled his throat.

"RUSSIA!" Ukraine screamed in horror as the leader of the pack stood over the pre-teen, watching with a smirk as blood splurted from his neck and mouth, covering his hands and staining the once pure snow.

"B-Big brother..?" Belarus stuttered, unable to see what was happening in front of her, only that her brother was on his knees and choking like he had somthing in his throat... The boy was becoming paler and paler, his lips were turning purple, his lightly pink cheeks were now white, almost blue as where his hands until he finally just dropped on his front, a lifeless body on the snow and the only movement was his ash coloured hair swaying slightly from the wind.

"Haah... A strong-willed brat, I'll give him that one." he laughed, "I'm sure that will come in handy." he stated, looking over at the two sisters who stared in horror at their brothers now dead body. The blood staining the snow red that surrounded him.

The leader hopped down from his horse that fussed a little but soon stopped when given a yank to it's reigns. Wrapping his arms around the body that was completely limp in his arms, he tossed Russia onto the horse before climbing onto the steed himself, "But surprisingly weightless for his age. My it is a struggle to get food out here isn't it," he laughed.

Ukraine looked at him horrified, "Wh-WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER YOU BASTARD?!" she screamed and Belarus for once could do nothing but stare in shock and fear.

"Maybe you shall see him again, once I am done with him that is," he laughed.

"Done with him.. DONE WITH HIM?! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY DO WITH HIM NOW YOU HAVE SLICED HIS NECK OPEN; YOU HAVE MURDERED MY LITTLE BROTHER!" she screamed as tears spilled down her cheeks, dripping from her chin as she cried out her pain.

The leader stared for a moment and laughed at her, "You are nations yes? We are all nations, I am Mongolia. Russia here," he spoke, patting the small of the boys back, "Will wake up tomorrow, his neck will have a few nasty scars but it's better than what a human would suffer," he explained and before Ukraine or Belarus could ask a further question the group was riding on their horses away from the two.

The two watched them go and when they could not longer see them, they looked at eachother in shock, unsure of what to do, or what they just saw or heard.

"Big b-brotheerrr," The tears in Belarus' eyes was a sign enough for Ukraine and the teenager rushed over to her, picking her up.

"D-Don't worry, Bela. It's like that mean man said, we'll see him again...I hope so anyway..." she muttered, looking down at the blood stained scarf as tears spilled from her eyes, "Russia.." she whimpered, picking up the scarf and holding it close to her for a few moments as she hugged Belarus.

After a few moments, Ukraine placed the girl down and grabbed the logs and boar, "B-Bela... Sweetie... I know this is gonna be hard but until I find out where Russia is or what is going on, we need to act as though things are normal, even if he isn't here right now," Ukraine explained and before the girl before her could protest, she stroked her hair behind her ear, "I can't loose you too because of stubborness.." she muttered.

Belarus stared at her for a moment before putting her head down sadly and grabbing one of the boars legs to help her sister drag it home through the icey weather.

"nn.."

Everything was dark but now it was blurry... Now his eyes were opening and he looked around the room, It wasn't his home..

It was far too suited for someone in an upper class, the room was equipped with modern furniture, fur blankets and mirrors, dark wood furniture. Letting out a loud gasp he sat up and stroked his hand across his neck, looking to the mirror in front of the bed and scrambling over to it, tilting his head back as his eyes scanned over the scar where the sword had made its mark.

"Where..Where am I...Big sister?" he called out.

"Hush,"

Russia squeaked and covered his mouth, looking over in shock to see a tall asian man beside him, grabbing the first thing he saw on the nightstand he backed off the bed, keeping it pointed at him, "Who are you?" he almost snapped.

The man sat upright and looked at the boy with a sad smile, "Please, I'm not going to hurt you, my name is China." he answered and the pre-teen continued to glare at him, keeping the knife pointed towards him, "I fully understand your on alert right now. Please trust me, I am also unfortunately invaded by Mongolia," he explained, carefully moving over to the side Russia was on to get closer.

The pre-teen kept the knife pointed at him for a moment longer before his eyes softened and he began to lower his weapon.

"I'm glad to see I am no longer alone, though it is unfortunate he has come for such a small child."

"I'm not small." Russia spoke up, "M-My home itsself is big but..." the knife lowered more, "famine and money in my country is bad," he explained, this was resulting in the pre-teen being slightly stunted for his age, skinny, almost boney too.

"It is the same in a lot of nations." The asian man stood and carefully walked over, slowly placing his hand to carress Russia's cheek, "I am not here to harm you," he explained and instantly the boy dropped his knife, it wasn't that man who sliced him open, this mans eyes were warm, kind, an auburn colour that reflected gentleness.

"I will keep you safe from him, he does listen to me at most. My name is China," he said.

"I..I'm Russia," the pre-teen replied

"It's nice to meet you, Russia," China chuckled, patting the boys head who in turn smiled a little, feeling comfort from his hand as though it was his older sister praising him, "I know how cruel Mongolia can be, luckily I can have him wrapped around my little finger, I will be sure no harm comes to you," he soothed, carefully pulling the boy into a hug who in return smiled and slowly wrapped his arms around the older nation.

"CHINA!"

The two jumped from where they were stood, both of them looked just as frightened as the other but soon the tall man quickly composed himself and gave a reassuring smile to his new Russian friend, "Yes, Mongolia?" he answered, calmly as the man stormed into the room.

"Why did you not retrieve me when I said to as that boy woke up!?" he snapped, getting dangerously close to the other male who in turn stood firmly.

"First impressions are the most important." he simply stated, looking over to the boy who was hiding behind him. "I understand you want this boy for he is a representation of a large area of land, but he is still only a child."

"Only a child? He is a nation, child or not and he is under my rule now," he stated, "Just as you are." A smirk started to cut it's way into Mongolia's mouth whereas China could only glare back at him.

"I don't care if he is a nation. I will not idly stand by to watch you hurt a child as you please. You have taken him from his home and family have you not done enough?" he asked, keeping himself stood in front of Russia.

Mongolia glared a little at him, "Okay well I saw he can kill boar already so I want him out there right now and if he is not out there in the next ten seconds he is going to learn not to anger me in the cruelest way," he snapped.

China swallowed a knot in his throat and looked back at the trembling boy behind him, "Mongolia, I know you are not this cruel. He is so small, so fragile. Please get your men to get boar he is still sick and injured from what you have done to him, I shall care for him for the time being... Please?" he asked, looking at Mongolia with pleading eyes.

Mongolia continued to keep his glare until he could no longer and gave a sigh, "...Fine..." he grunted, "but if he does anything wrong, he will recieve punishment from ME." he snarled, slamming the door as he left the room. Leaving the two to stare and sigh in relief.

"Thank you, China..." he muttered, relieved that he did not have to worry about Mongolia now.

The man smiled at the boy, "It's no problem at all, I wouldn't want to see you being mauled to death out there by whatever wild creature and it is far too cold and dangerous for a child your age to be on your own," he explained, though the pre-teen didn't reply, instead he stood there, holding his arms and trembling.

"You are cold?" he asked and was answered with a timid nod.

Without a second thought, China wandered over to the bed, beckoning the boy over. Russia rushed over to him, trusting him a little more, he was then signalled to lay down on the bed which he did, awkwardly albeit but he still did. China looked over to the window and then back at the boy who stared at him confused, however as his new friend began to wrap the boy in blankets of fur he began to smile and snuggle himself into the warmth.

"Thank you," he whispered, nuzzling his head into the blanket more. China sat beside him, he was already wrapped in his warm clothes that was ensure for him and he leaned over, stroking the top of the boys ash hair as he began to fall asleep again.

"So cute, aruuu~" he purred as the boys breathing grew softer and he smiled in his sleep as he felt the comforting petting of China's hand on his head and what was more, was that every time China began to stop or was about to leave the room to allow him to sleep better the boys face contorted into a frown and one arm reached out looking for China again. He couldn't blame him though, a twelve year old boy with the final memory of seeing his sisters was having his neck sliced open, the pain of being taken away, the searing agony from the wound. He really did just want comfort..

China studied the boys features, his hair was a little messy, an ash blonde which seemed to match his ripped clothes, very pale skin but was tinted with lightly rose cheeks, his skin was completely smooth porcelain, his lashes were long and his nose was slightly big but it was sharp and shapened to match his overall facial appearance and his lips were parted just slightly to reveal a childish gap between his two front teeth which of course China could not seem to get over. He guided his hands down the fabric that covered his arm and held the smaller hand in his. The boys fingers were pale too, long and boney, covered in cuts, bruises and scratches or at least healing scars from them, his nails were a little long and therefore had some dirt under them. Typical for most boys that age, nails unkept as was their hair and above all clumsiness.

"...So cute, aru.." he whispered.

"CHINA-!"

"SHHHHHH!"

Mongolia had slammed through the door, shouting the nations name who in return gave a harsh sound to make him be quiet which he surprisingly did become but glared and walked in, looking at the two, "Who said he could sleep?" he asked.

"I did. If you want him to do chores he wont be able to do them efficiently when he's weak, so you need to get him food and let him rest, his stomach has been growling for the past hour," he explained.

"I want work done now." Mongolia snapped.

"Then get your soldiers to do work rather than this poor child. thirty fully grown, strong men will do it so much more faster and efficiently than a weak, pre-pubescent child." he stated, stroking the boys hair as he spoke.

Mongolia's eyebrows knitted together and he frowned, he did have a point but in his own sadistic want he wanted to make that child work and he wanted to witness his struggle too and the fear that if he did not do it to his utmost abilities he would be beaten. However, there was need for more food as they were running low and it seemed as though they would be wasting the rest of it on the little brat in the bed, "...Fine..." he muttered, feeling defeated as he left the two alone again.

It was only an hour that had past when China had asked a chef to prepare a meal, who in turn looked rather confused given it was not nearly time for dinner however even though China was not his boss, he knew Mongolia would not be pleased if a human were to refuse the order of a repectable nation and so he did. Once the meal was done, China had a maid collect it who had walked her way up the stairs, lightly knocking on the door with the knuckle of her index finger as she had gotten to it.

"Sir, may I come in? I have bought food," she called out and once given permission for her to enter, she did, composing herself as she walked over to the bed where she was instructed to place it, nodding and rushing out so as not to cause any disturbance.

China watched as the door shut quietly then glanced over to the boy, shaking his shoulder lightly, "Russia, it's time to wake up, I had food made for you," he almost cooed and the boy's eyebrows knitted together, his face scrunching up a little as he began to awaken.

"nn.." he whined a little, rubbing his eyes and sitting upright.

"Sorry to wake you up but I could hear your stomach growling in your sleep you must be hungry so I had someone cook you something to eat," he said, leaning over and picking up the warm plate to place in his lap, "Here, it's boar meat with stew, dumplings and vegetables and bread," he said, noticing the boy stare at it like a child opening a present on Christmas day. China chuckled and shifted it closer to him, "Eat up then and then I shall let you rest again, would you like some tea too?" he asked to which the pre-teen nodded, picking up the fork and digging into the meal. China gave a light chuckle and ruffled the boys messy hair before heading out of the room, noting that he would be back in a few minutes with the tea which Russia seemed content with as he was ripping off chunks from the bread and chewing it.

Only a minute had ticked by when the door opened again, "That was quick..." Russia thought and turned his head to the side, expecting to be greeted with the friendly smile from China but only to drop his bread back on the tray in shock to see Mongolia standing there with his hands behind his back... He instantly put the tray on the bedside table and stood up, "Wh-What are you doing here?!" he snapped, trying to back away from the man who had a menacing grin on his face.

"China isn't here to save you now, my little Russia," he purred but with a tone of sadistic act in it.

The boy's breathing began to pick up and he instantly bolted over to the window in hopes of being able to pry it open in time and climb down the rocky walls of the mansion, but he hadn't the time as he turned his head back to make sure he did have that time to do that but saw a livid Mongolian charging towards him at a fast pace. Instantly, he let go of the window and tried curving his way around the man and managed to only just escape his reach.

However, just as he placed one foot on the bed to hop over it and get to the door quicker, the back of his clothes was suddenly yanked and he was pulled back, toppling over and landing on his back on the floor with his legs rested up against the side of the bed; holding his head in pain his arm was suddenly yanked up and he was forced over the edge of the bed with his hands pinned behind his back, instantly he began to struggle.

"No no, my little Russia~" Mongolia growled, "I think you need to learn to be a little stronger and take punishments like a man," it was then, when the pre-teen turned his head to look back he noticed the bundle of twigs in the mans hand and he instantly began yelling and screaming, kicking and wriggling about as much as he could to get the man off him or at least get China's attention, wherever he may be at this point.

However, he did not have enough time when he heard a loud crack and suddenly pain shot through his body like an electric shock.

Meanwhile, China was down in the kitchen quarters, boiling the water for tea, he felt quite content and at ease as he began to pour the boiling water into the two cups filled with a perfect amount of tea leaves. He wrapped his slender fingers around the edges of the tray the cups were rested on when he overheard the faint sounds of distress that sounded a lot like-

"Russia!" China panicked and placed the tray back down, running out of the door of the kitchen and heading down the corridors and up the stairs to the floor's room they were residing in. The cries for help were getting louder the closer he got and once he had yanked the door open he was met with the poor boy with his hands pinned to the small of his back by Mongolia who was repeatedly bringing the bundle of twigs down on his backside far too harshly.

"MONGOLIA!" China screeched, jumping up from being startled, Mongolia instantly let go of the bawling pre-teen who in response, had quickly placed his hands on the bed and twisted his body round so his feet landed on the other side of it and proceeded to hide behind the chinese man.

Mongolia stood up and smirked, composing himself better to the two, China had placed a comforting hand on the back of the boy and touselled his hair with the other in a comforting motion, "I TOLD YOU IF HE HAD DONE SOMETHING WRONG I WOULD SEE TO IT FOR HIS PUNISHMENT! I KNEW YOU WOULD BE FAR TOO HARSH ON THE POOR BOY!" he snapped, "WHAT DID HE EVEN DO WRONG?!"

"I-!" Mongolia started before biting back his lip, failing to give a response, "...I DO NOT NEED A REASON FOR THAT. I own both you and him together I-"

"That does not give you any right to torture him! You have already taken his people, his land and away from his family, have you not done enough?!" China turned his head, not wanting to even see the man, "Please leave my sight. For three days I do not wish to see you and if you so much as lay a finger on this boy I will lengthen the three days to six and then that to twelve and then that to-"

"ALRIGHT!" Mongolia snapped, "I will leave your sight, I do not wish to see either of you in this foul mood either..." he grumbled as he left the room, having to pass them on the way out. Russia instantly latched onto China as though his life depended on it until he heard the door shut.

China glared at the door for a few moments and then let out a sigh, looking to the scared and hurt boy, leaning down he placed his hands on his shoulders, "Are you okay, Russia?" he asked and the boy only cried in response. China glanced over to the sticks on the bed and frowned, "Birches... I guess you're not at all.." he frowned, rubbing his thumb under Russia's eyes, drying the tears from his cheeks though the tears continued to fall.


End file.
